


Secrets

by Stylinson_Smiles



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, This story is about someone going through a mental illness, Top Harry, if that triggers you in any way please dont read, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, there will be any other warnings at beginning of chapters if there are any other triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_Smiles/pseuds/Stylinson_Smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always the point where you think you're going insane. That point where you feel like you're losing it, slipping away. Yet, you always rebound, you always come back and you're right back to your normal routine. Not everyone has that luxury though, not everyone can rebound and for some people, the state of teetering between sanity and insanity is all they know. Take Louis Tomlinson for example, a high school senior who isn't exactly the most  popular person around. There is only one person who's really taken an interest in him, Harry Styles. He wants to help, but he doesn't have a clue what he's getting himself into. He doesn't know what goes on in the mind of Louis Tomlinson, Harry thinks he knows. He doesn't, there's secrets that don't need to be discovered. Secrets that brings out the worst in everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually going to try and do this, I don't know where this is going to go, but I'll make it work..

He was different, different in a bad way. He stood out in the way that no one wanted to, but he didn't care, he accepted no one was going to like him. I think he knew why too. All I wanted to do was help, find out what was wrong and nurse him through what ever it was. I couldn't help but fall for him in the process, the beautiful creature that is Louis Tomlinson. The thing is that the more I pushed to help, the more he broke down. Things would surface, things I shouldn't know, things that make me honestly scared. I'd see sides of him that were frightening, things I didn't think he was capable of. We fought so hard despite all the difficulties and he seemed so much better. I love him. I'm fighting with all my being not to lose him. I'm fighting against him in order to save him.

"Thank you Harry, I love you. Thank you for all that you've done."

I love him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally dedicated herself to this, I'm sorry if this really sucks but, have fun reading it....I hope it's kind of decent.

I tap my pencil against my chin as I watch the clock, waiting for the school day to finally end. The teacher stands in the front of the room and rambles on about something or other, I'm not entirely sure what, I zoned out before he even stared talking. I find it more interesting to watch everyone in the class, studying how they act. Like the kid who always taps his foot, or the girl who constantly plays with her hair. It’s interesting to me to see all the differences between everyone in the room. There’s one person that I find exceptionally intriguing though, and that’s Louis Tomlinson.  


Louis is a small little thing, sharp facial features with brown hair that seems like he just swept it to the side. He’s curvy, yet sickly skinny looking and that’s about all I’ve seen of him. He’s quite peculiar, unlike everyone else in the class that’s for sure. He’s constantly moving; tapping his feet, shaking his head, twitching, and scribbling into his notebook. He mutters things under breath and he’s just, peculiar. I know nobody talks to him and I know everyone avoids him, but I want to get to know him, I want to see what’s wrong with him if there is something wrong with him.  


The bell finally rings, and everyone rushes out, but I take my time to gather my things, since I know that Louis always stays longer after everyone’s gone. I take this as my chance to go and introduce myself to him.  
“Hey,” I say, biting my lip as he turns around to look at me.  
“Hi,” He mutters, standing up and brushing past me towards the door.  
“Wait, I’m Harry, I-”  
Then he’s gone.  


I watch as he doesn’t even look back at me, slinging his bag over his shoulder whilst quickly leaving and biting his nails. I sigh and pick up my own bag, digging my phone out of it as I walk out to the busses. I stick my headphones in and sit down in an empty seat.  


I wonder what makes him tick, what’s goes on in that mind of his. I know he’s not, “normal”, but to what extent is what I want to know. He rarely talks to anyone but himself, so it’s hard to know what kind of social interaction he’s capable of. I’ve always been intrigued by Louis; I guess you could say it’s an obsession of sorts. He’s my favorite person to watch in class, I can’t keep my gaze off of him when he starts his movements and muttering, the way his eyebrows furrow as he tilts his head, seemingly listening to something no one else can hear. The peculiar thing is how fluently he speaks when answering a question or presenting something for class. He always is very well mannered when it comes to that, showing a very likeable personality when he does, but once he sits back down, he’s a different person. I want to get to know him better, so I can figure out what he’s really like, and what possibly is wrong with him.  


The bus stops at my street and I get off, putting my hands in my pockets as I walk down the cracked sidewalk. Stepping up the concrete slabs that make up the porch to our boring house, I dig my keys out of my back pocket. I unlock the door and step inside.  
“Anyone home,” I call out, closing the door behind me.  
I’m met with silence.  
“Great, time to think,” I sigh to myself, throwing my bag down in front of the couch as I plop myself down onto it.  


I get my notebook out of my bag and write Louis’ name at the top of a clean page. Maybe if I can log what he does or how he feels, I can help figure out what’s wrong. I know he doesn’t see a therapist due to the fact that his condition has only gotten worse since he’s been in the same school as me, since 2nd grade. There was a point in time where he was relatively normal, when he was in my second grade class, he had friends, he played with everyone, the only thing was his imaginary friends and how he would always talk to them. That was still kind of normal at that point, imaginary friends were something some kids still had. Then it was a downward spiral from there. He would become violent, randomly out bursting, yelling at someone named Wednesday. He would knock something off the desk, and tell the teacher Brown made him do it. He would never look at people when they tried to talk to him, he couldn’t focus on a conversation. That’s when people stopped talking to him, and he distanced himself from everyone. He hasn’t had any outbursts that I’ve heard of, but you can tell he’s struggling. His body language shows it, his movements are tight and rigid, he clenches his fists and grinds his teeth. I just want to help him if I can. He doesn’t deserve to be ignored and ridiculed when he’s in a battle with himself, plus we’re seniors, he’s going out into the real world, he won’t have anyone to help him. I want to be there for him and help him through it, just stabilize his mental state, get him therapeutic help if I can.  


I write down what I already know; Constant movement, talking to self, random outbursts. I guess that’s a good list to start with. I really need to talk to him, get him to trust me so I can try and help him.  


The sound of the door creaking open causes me to jump, nearly dropping my notebook.  
“Harry?”  
“I’m in the living room Mum,” I call, sliding my notebook into my book bag.  


I look up as she comes into the living room, putting her car keys on the table in the doorway and sighing.  
“Hey, how was your day,” I ask her, watching as she pulls her long brown hair back and sits down next to me.  
“Long, work was tedious. The people at the office aren’t exactly the most proactive in the world, so everything is rushing to be finished.”  


I hum in response.  
“You have work tonight, right?”  
“Right,” I mutter, pulling out my phone to check the time, “in about an hour.”  


I can’t believe I sat here contemplating Louis for two hours, I guess this is an obsession. A good one though, I’m going to help him.  
“Well go ahead and start getting ready, did you do all your homework?”  
“I didn’t have any.”  
“Okay, just let me know when you’re leaving.”  
“Will do Mum.”  


I pick up my bag and tromp my way up the stairs, going into my room. I set the bag down at my desk before going over and pulling my blinds open. They don’t really do anything to make the room look brighter, maybe I shouldn’t have painted my room dark green, it makes it look like a cave, I mean it basically is, but it really makes me feel like I’m some sort of hermit.  


I go over to my closet and get my work uniform out, sighing at the gross blue color. Working at a grocery store was probably the worst decision of my life, but it pays decently. I also get a discount on food and no one else I know from school works there so those are both plusses. It’s kind of like my solitude time of stocking shelves with the occasional person asking for help, good times. I get all my stuff together and head into the bathroom, looking at my reflection into the mirror.  
My eyes linger on my face, the way my green eyes contrast my brown hair, pushed back into a messy quiff. I’ve always hated how thin my lips are, they’re basically nonexistent, but I guess that doesn’t matter, I don’t think anyone really cares what my lips look like. I get changed into my uniform and go back into my room, putting my clothes in the hamper. I sit down on my bed and mess around on my phone until it’s time for me to go.  
“Mum,” I yell, going down the stairs, “I’m leaving for work.”  
“Okay H, have a nice time”  
“Oh I’ll try,” I say, grabbing my car keys.  


Going out to the car, I pull out and turn on the radio, humming to myself as I tap my fingers against the steering wheel. I wonder what interesting things are going to happen at work today. Nothing interesting really happens anyways, I’m not going to get my hopes up. Nothing ever happens to me while I’m at work, maybe it’s just how I am, people just come to me to ask where the cheese is or something like that. Then again it is a grocery store, I don’t think anything really happens to anyone. Maybe if I worked at a department store or something- okay, I need to stop my internal ramblings, it’s kind of weird.  


I pull into the parking lot and park, fixing my hair in the mirror before getting out. I stick my hands in my pockets as I go inside, clocking in and putting my name tag on.  
“Hey Harry,” my boss says, looking up from the table set up in the break room.  
“Hey Max, what do you have for me to do today,” I smile, leaning against the table.  
“Shelf stocking, and I’m putting you on register after your break.”  
“Wow that’s quite the change,” I chuckle.  
“You’re moving up in the world, Harry.”  


We both share a laugh before he sends me out to restock. I go back and drag a cart with all the stuff in it and drag it behind me to the aisle. I watch as I stock the shelves, looking at all the people who pass me, seeing as they aimlessly shop. A few of them give me looks, just because I guess my cart is in the way or whatever, but I don’t care, I’m getting paid for this. It’s weird how I don’t come in contact with the other workers here, which is something I really don’t mind. I like to be reserved, I have my fair share of friends, but I am by no means popular. It’s really nothing important to me, which is why I want to help Louis. I’d risk my popularity so I can help him get better, he truly needs it.  


I move onto the next aisle, which just so happens to be overly crowded. Perfect. I politely excuse myself past them, biting my lip as they give me looks. Kneeling down I slowly stock the shelf, trying to stay out of everyone’s way.  
“Sir would you be able to help me?”  


I internally sigh and turn around, putting on a smile as I look at the lady behind me.  
“What can I help you with?”  
“Would you be able to tell me where I can find the cleaning products?”  
“Of course.”  


I tell her where it is, keeping on my customer grin until she leaves. Moving back to my little cart, I bend back down and restock the shelf of crackers. Maybe no one else is going to bother me, I really hope, because all the time I can have to myself to think is great. Maybe I’ve done too much thinking today, about nothing in particular too, well mostly about Louis I guess. I really need to talk to my friends. I’m starting to think all this thinking to myself is going to be unhealthy, or maybe it is healthy, I don’t really know. I feel like it makes me more proactive but then again I just ramble in my head. I’m such a boring person all I do is ramble in my head, concern myself with a person that doesn’t even know me yet, and stock shelves at grocery store.  
“E-excuse me?”  


I tilt my head at the sound of the voice, the light, high-pitched, timid tone sounds familiar. He continues talking before I turn around.  
“I was, ah, wondering if you could help us find something?”  


I put on my smile and turn around. The smile doesn’t last long, however. His light blue eyes look at me with the same look of surprise mine probably have. His eyes slowly widen as he makes the realization, finally connecting that he knows me.  
“Louis?”


End file.
